


We are Void

by Library_Drone



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Love, M/M, Probably Bad Science, Science, Star Stuff, Trying to be romantic with science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Library_Drone/pseuds/Library_Drone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until they meet again he can only hope that Cecil hears his whispers on the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Void

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been listening to Carlos' speech in Condos and how poetic he was with science. And then I was listening to Renovations and ho Cecil doesn't know where he is. Annndddd this popped out. I kinda picture Carlos whispering this into his radio hoping Cecil's occasional ability to know things he cannot know will let him hear it.
> 
> Let me Know How I did?
> 
> Science reasoning below.

We are star stuff: for the components of a star (Atoms, Neutrons, Protons) are shared with us all. 

We are also made of fire, and water, and the sand beneath your feet. We are dust. We are metal, we are stone. We are made of deer and dragons and old women. 

We are the books of little warriors. We are trees. 

And yes Cecil, we are Mountains and Moons and Impossibility. 

Even the void that you so fear is within us.

That which is a body--  
though seeming to be separate from the earth and air, is really just a patch of more densely collected matter particles. And it is connected inexorably to that air and earth that seems so distinct from the self. 

And the Self that we ARE. is just a freeform consciousness of endlessness. A unique thing not truly of the world and bound to a localized dense space in the endless collection of protons and neutrons that construct this plane of existence.

So Cecil, while we are parted, when you feel alone and afraid take comfort.

 

When you breath, you breath in me.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how everything ever is made of some combination of protons and electrons and neutrons and atoms. And I was thinking about how even atoms are mostly empty space. And that the only difference between solids and liquids and gasses and the void of space is the distance between those elements (Yes even space has atoms they're just stupidly far apart)


End file.
